Kapsul Waktu
by Mei Azumi
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2015 : Sasuke berinisiatif membuat kapsul waktu bersama Sakura berupa surat. Dan surat tersebut akan kembali dibuka setelah 10 tahun. 'Aku selalu mengagumimu Uchiha Sasuke, tetanggaku, sahabatku cintaku'.


**Kapsul Waktu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by : MeiChan Azumi**

 **Disclaimer : Belong to Masashi Kishimotto**

 **Prompt : #4**

 **Rating : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke - Haruno Sakura**

 **Alternative Universe for Fiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary** : **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri** . Sasuke berinisiatif membuat kapsul bersama Sakura berupa surat. Dan surat tersebut akan kembali dibuka setelah 10 tahun. 'Aku selalu mengagumimu Uchiha Sasuke, tetanggaku, sahabatku cintaku'.

* * *

Oo00o0

' _Cinta, adalah dimana sebuah perasaan yang tidak ada seorang pun bisa mengetahui kapan datangnya. Akan tetapi, bila cinta tak terbalas seseorang akan merasa dirinya paling malang didunia ini'._

Aku berlarian sambil membawa tas sekolah dan sepotong roti hinggap dimulutku. Hemm sudah bisa ditebak, aku akan terlambat ke sekolah, belum lagi aku harus mampir kerumah sahabatku. Sasuke Uchiha, kebetulan rumah kami bertetangga.

Aku berjalan mendekati rumah bercat biru dongker itu, rumah Sasuke sangat besar. Sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu ia pindah kesini. Dan saat itu juga aku mengenal sosok laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke. Tetanggaku, Sahabatku, cintaku.

Tangan kecilku terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu kayu jati yang menjulang tinggi dihadapanku. Dipagi ini aku bisa melihat wajah tampan milik Sasuke, dia begitu hangat, nyaman dan membuatku semakin betah memandanginya. Walaupun bukan pertama kalinya aku pergi bersama Sasuke ke sekolah, bahkan hampir tiap hari , tidak membuatku merasa bosan.

'tuk .. tuk .. tuk'

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun ayo kita berangkat".

Pintu besar pun terbuka dengan lebar. Aku tersenyum menyambut Sasuke , namun yang nampak malah seorang perempuan tua yang wajahnya masih terlihat segar dan cantik, ia memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung. Dia bibi Mikoto , ibunda Sasuke.

Perempuan itu tersenyum manis kearahku, merangkul pundakku seakan mempersilahkan masuk. Ah bibi Mikoto sangat baik sekali padaku dan itu membuatku sangat senang.

"Sakura-chan , ayo masuk. Sebentar bibi panggil Sasuke".

"Ah tidak aku tunggu diluar saja". Jawabku menolak namun terkesan lembut. Bibi ini saking baiknya padaku , dia selalu asik bicara soal Sasuke padaku disaat seperti ini sampai-sampai aku dan Sasuke kesiangan kesekolah. Itu kejadian dulu sih.

"Sasuke sayang cepat lah Sakura-chan sudah datang". Teriak bibi Mikoto lantang mengarah ke anak tangga menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Astaga anak itu sungguh keterlaluan sekali, sedang apa dia dikamar berlama-lama. Membiarkan seorang gadis menunggu itu tidak baik kan Sakura". Ujar bibi Mikoto sambil berjalan menuju anak tangga, suaranya makin lama makin kecil seiring menjauhnya jarak aku dengan dia.

.

" ….. ibu tak usah memanggilku seperti itu". Kata Sasuke sebal sambil berjalan turun melewati anak tangga dengan malas. Bibirnya mengercut mengarah pada ibunya itu membuat terlihat sangat manis. Diam-diam aku tersenyum karena kalau aku tersenyum didepan Sasuke bisa-bisa aku dipukul olehnya.

' _Aku senang melihat pemandangan seperti ini. keluarga yang bahagia'._ Batinku.

"Ayo Sakura kita berangkat". Kata Sasuke sambil menjinjing sepatunya keluar. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Jaa nee bibi. Kami berangkat dulu". Aku melambaikan tangan pada bibi Mikoto. Tapi tingkah manisku rupanya dibenci Sasuke, dia memandangku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tapi aku suka.

Kami pun berjalan kaki menuju sekolah karena jaraknya yang cukup dekat. Meskipun jauh juga aku rela jalan kaki asalkan dengan Sasuke.

Oo00oO

' _Ya , sahabat menjadi cinta. Seperti halnya sudah sering terjadi, salah satunya diriku. Aku mengalaminya dan itu terdengar sangat konyol. Perasaan ini timbul ketika aku mengenal dirimu sejak kita masih kecil. Dan saat-saat itulah kedektan kita membawaku kedalam dunia yang penuh warna._

 _Seiring berjalannya waktu , perasaan ini semakin kuat saja. Dan aku semakin tak ingin jauh darimu, Uchiha Sasuke. Sahabat dekatku._

 _Aku sangat menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaan ini, tapi itu sangat mustahil. Biarkan aku saja yang memiliki perasaan ini, kau tak perlu mengetahuinya, hanya aku dan kami-sama sajalah yang tahu. Karena aku sadar kau tak mungkin menyukai gadis sepertiku'._

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, mau kah kau mengantarku ke perpustakaan setelah pulang sekolah?".

"Hm". Jawabnya singkat. Tapi entah kenapa aku mengerti jawaban aneh Sasuke. Mungkin karena kami sudah sangat dekat aku tahu jawaban itu artinya 'YA'.

"Yaeeyyy asik .. asik .. aku ingin baca buku tentang desain dan fashion. Kau tahu aku ingin sekali menjadi desainer muda yang terkenal". Ya aku ingin sekali menjadi desainer muda lalu memamerkan karya terbesarku di Paris , kiblatnya Fashion.

"Aku sudah tahu, lebih dari ratusan kali kau mengatakannya". Jawabnya dingin sambil membaca buku. Ah dasar Sasuke tidak peka. Aku mengajak ke perpustakaan hanya sebuah alasan saja. _~iihh .._

Saat ini kami sedang berada dikelas. Aku dan Sasuke sudah menjadi anak SMP. Rasanya baru kemarin aku satu SD dengan Sasuke dan sekarang satu sekolahan lagi. Aku ingin SMA dan kuliah nanti bersama Sasuke terdengar sangat berlebihan tapi aku sangat menyukainya.

Oo00oO

' _Mata itu, ya mata yang mengisyaratkan seribu arti. Aku senang melihat dirinya disaat-saat tenang seperti ini. rambut berhelaian raven itu mengartikan dirinya yang tangguh. Kulit putih bak porselen dan aku tertegun melihat sang pria yang ada dihadapanku kali ini, sebuah mahakarya pahatan tangan tuhan yang sempurna. Dia sungguh , sungguh tampan'._

.

Sedikit menyakitkan jika mengingatnya. Akulah gadis paling malang didunia ini, mencintai seorang laki-laki secara diam-diam. Cinta tak berbalas, ah sudahlah lupakan aku tak ingin merusak momen indah ini.

Aku dan Sasuke bejalan masuk kedalam gedung besar pusatnya ilmu pengetahuan. Buku-buku yang berderet sangat rapih tersimpan dilemari besar yang berjejer. Suasananya hening disini membuat jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Aku takut Sasuke mendengar detak jantungku yang terus berdebar ini.

Aku lihat Sasuke sedang memilih beberapa buku. Kulirik dengan ekor mataku, ah buku tentang bisnis rupanya. Sasuke sangat mengagumi sosok kakaknya yang bergelut didunia bisnis, dia ingin mengikuti jejak keluarganya yang berkembang diperbisnisan.

Itachi Uchiha kakak Sasuke, masih muda sudah menjadi pembisnis yang sukses.

"Sasu , enghh .. bisa ambilkan yang itu". Perintahku pada Sasuke sambil berjinjit, mataku menunjukan pada satu buku diatas sana. Karena tanganku sudah penuh oleh buku-buku yang menumpuk ke atas. Bahkan aku sampai tak bisa melihat.

"Oh astaga apa-apaan ini. Kau sanggup membaca buku itu semua dalam satu hari Sakura?".

"Heheh , buku-buku disini sangat bagus. Aku akan membaca semuanya".

"Tch , merepotkan". Gumam Sasuke sebal padaku. Tapi dia tetap mengambilkan buku itu untukku. Ah baik sekali kan dia.

.

.

"Sakura".

"..."

"Sakura coba lihat ini"

"Tunggu sebentar Sasu, aku sedang sibuk membaca"

"Tidak, cepatlah lihat ini sebentar".

Tak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke kalau sudah ada keinginan harus segera dituruti. Dia selalu maksa aku.

Aku melirik Sasuke yang berada disampingku."Kapsul Waktu? Apa itu?". Aku menautkan sebelah alisku tak mengerti saat Sasuke memperlihatkan buku bersampul coklat tua dihadapanku.

"Entahlah, saat melihat judulnya aku jadi ingin membaca buku ini".

"Yasudah bacakan saja yang keras, aku akan menjadi pendengar setiamu". Dan pandanganku kini beralih pada Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku sampul coklat tua itu.

"Kapsul waktu merupakan suatu tempat untuk menyimpan berbagai barang atau informasi penting berasal dari masa lalu , dan digunakan lagi dimasa depan. Kapsul waktu biasanya dikubur atau disimpan ditempat rahasia. Kapsul waktu dapat berupa barang berharga, surat, dokumen dan lain-lain". Kata Sasuke membacakan buku itu untukku. Tapi aku tak mendengarkannya , dari tadi aku hanya memerhatikan wajahnya yang serius menatap buku itu. Ah betapa tampannya laki-laki ini.

"Nah begitu. Kau paham?". Tanyanya padaku dan itu sukses membuatku kaget, khayalanku barusan terbang sudah karena Sasuke bertanya tiba-tiba padaku.

"Ahh .. heheh .. eto .. eto ..". Aku menggaruk kepala pink ku yang tak gatal.

"Tch kau selalu saja melamun Sakura".

"Maafkan aku Sasuke kun. Hehe".

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kapsul waktu berupa surat. Dan kita akan membukanya kembali 10 tahun yang akan datang". Kata Sasuke seraya duduk disampingku.

"10 tahun yang akan datang? Berarti dimasa depan nanti aku dan kau berumur 22 tahun". Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

Aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkan diriku dan Sasuke sudah dewasa. Sepertinya dimasa depan nanti kau akan terlihat semakin tampan dengan rambut raven mencuat yang khas. Dasi biru tua melingkar dilehernya, memakai jas hitam dan menjalankan bisnis bersama keluarganya. Ah aku tak sabar menanti, rasanya aku ingin masuk ke mesin waktu dan melompat ke dunia itu.

Melihat sosok Sasuke dewasa.

"Ini kertasnya. Kau tulis sekarang disini". Aku memberikan selembar kertas berwarna biru pada Sasuke. Dan miliku berwarna pink.

"Jangan mengintip Sakura. Kau boleh membacanya nanti saat berumur 22 tahun". Kata Sasuke sambil menutupi kertas tersebut oleh tubuhnya. Aku terkekeh geli melihat tingkah aneh Sasuke.

"Ya ya kau juga jangan mengintip Sasuke-kun".

Jari-jari lentikku mulai memainkan bolpoint diatas kertas yang masih polos. Menorehkan seluruh isi hatiku didalam kertas ini. Entah kenapa aku hanya dapat berbagi perasaanku kedalam kertas ini, aku tak sanggup bicara soal ini pada Sasuke. Jadi lewat surat inilah aku curahkan semuanya.

* * *

 _ **~~ Untuk Aku dan Sasuke yang sudah berumur 22 tahun~~**_

 _ **Ada dua hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu.**_

 _ **Pertama AKU MENYUKAIMU Sasuke kun, mungkin lebih dari itu. Tunggu kau jangan tertawa, ini belum selesai.**_

 _ **Aku ingin minta maaf padamu , kau pasti akan marah. Baiklah , lagipula aku tak mengharapkan jawabanmu, aku sudah tahu kau pasti menolakku.**_

 _ **Aku hanya mengungkapkan isi hatiku saja.**_

 _ **Kedua , aku ingin mengencangkan dasi biru tua kelehermu. Karena aku tak ingin kau terlambat bekerja. Aku tahu kau itu sangat jenius, dan cita-citamu menjadi seorang pembisnis muda yang sukses sudah tercapai. Dan kau bisa menyusul kakakmu yang sudah berada jauh mendahuluimu.**_

 _ **Dua hal diatas merupakan suatu kebahagiaan untukku. Terimakasih untuk segalanya, aku selalu mengagumi mu dimana pun kau berada. Bahkan saat kau pindah kesini aku sudah menyukaimu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dari gadis yang payah dan merepotkan.**_

 _ **~~Haruno Sakura~~**_

* * *

Aku lipat kertas pink ini menjadi bagian yang kecil. Sebenarnya aku sangat ragu memberikan surat ini, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya saat Sasuke membaca surat ini. Lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Kulihat Sasuke yang berada dibelakangku. Rupanya dia masih asik menulis, aahh aku ingin tahu surat milik Sasuke.

"Sasu, kita simpan kapsul waktu ini dimana?".

"Ditempat yang tersembunyi. Kalau bisa kita menguburnya didalam tanah". Jawab Sasuke sambil melipat surat miliknya, Sasuke sudah selesai menulis.

Mata onyx nya bergulir kepenjuru ruangan seperti mencari sesuatu. Bibirnya terangkat keatas, ia menyunggingkan senyuman seperti menemukan sesuatu.

"Ini dia. Masukan suratmu kedalam botol ini lalu setelah itu kita menguburnya". Aku hanya mengangguk mengikuti perintahnya. Sasuke memasukan surat ku dan surat miliknya kedalam botol bening bekas wine yang ia temukan di sudut ruangan perpustakaan.

"Surat untuk 10 tahun yang akan datang". Kalimatku sejenak terhenti, menatap sekilas botol yang sedang ku pegang.

"kita kubur saja besok dibawah pohon maple dibelakang kuil".

"Hm ". Jawab Sasuke yang artinya ya.

 **(( Keesokan Harinya ))**

'Kulihat pohon maple dibelakang kuil. Disanalah tempat yang akan menjaga kapsul waktu berharga milik kami. Aku dan Sasuke akan menguburnya dibawah pohon itu. Senyum lebar tercetak diwajahku entah pada siapa karena nyatanya Sasuke belum ada disana'.

Kaki-kakiku melangkah mendekati pohon itu. Satu demi satu daun berjatuhan akibat tiupan angin. Ada yang hinggap dirambutku. Kuambil daun tersebut lalu kupandangi sekilas. 'Sasuke-kun, aku sangat menyukaimu'. Bisiku nyaris tak terdengar

Botol bening yang berisi dua buah surat , kumainkan keatas, kebawah, mengayun-ngayun hanya sekedar mengisi kekosongan.

'Srekk … srekk … srekk'

Suara gesekan benda tumpul masuk ke gendang telingaku. Itu adalah paman Tazuna yang sedang menyapu dihalaman kuil.

"Saku-chan, sedang apa diam disana?". Tanya paman Tazuna sambil mendekatiku.

"Aku sedang menunggu Sasuke-kun. Kami membuat kapsul waktu dan menguburnya dibawah pohon maple ini. Kami akan membuka surat ini kalau sudah 10 tahun".

"Hahaha 10 tahun itu waktu yang sangat lama Saku-Chan. Baiklah selamat bersenang-senang paman harus kembali bekerja". Kata Paman Tazuna berjalan sambil menenteng sapu lidi dan kembali menyapu.

Lama …

Hampir 20 menit aku berdiri dibawah pohon ini, jika aku es mungkin sudah meleleh. Kuputuskan untuk duduk dibawah pohon ini , rasanya sedikit sejuk. Aku kembali berkhayal pohon ini bagaikan Sasuke. Sejuk dan nyaman, melindungiku dari sinar matahari.

Masih belum datang ..

Sudah satu jam aku duduk disini sendirian tanpa alas apapun. Tak peduli sekotor apa bajuku sekarang. Sedang apa Sasuke ? Padahal jarak rumah dia menuju kuil ini hanya memakan waktu 30 menit, tapi ini sudah satu jam, matahari sudah benar-benar berada diatas kepalaku.

'Fyuuhhh ..' aku menyeka keringat yang terus mengalir didahiku.

Tidak apa, mungkin dia sedang sibuk, kalau aku menyusul kerumahnya khawatir Sasuke datang kesini. Aku tak mau membuat dia menunggu.

"Masih menunggu pacarmu ya". Kata paman Tazuna kembali menyahutku. Karung berisi dedaunan kering yang dibawa paman itu sudah hampir penuh. Berarti aku sudah lama sekali duduk disini.

"Dia bukan pacarku paman, kami hanya sahabat dekat". kepalaku merunduk kebawah hingga beberapa anak rambut turun kewajahku. 'Sangat dekat'. Gumamku dengan perasaan sedih.

.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam dan hanya menyisakan sisa warna jingga dilangit sana , mataku kembali menelisik tempat ini. Aku terperanjat kaget, berapa lama aku duduk disini. Tanganku yang sedari tadi menggenggam botol tak lepas ketika aku tertidur.

'Apa , aku tidur?'

Sungguh selama itukah aku menunggu Sasuke hingga tidur dibawah pohon ini dan dia masih tak menampakan batang hidungnya?

Dadaku sesak, aku remas dengan tangan kiriku. Rasanya sakit sekali, sudah cukup aku merasa sakit dengan cinta yang tak terbalas.

Aku ini wanita yang kuat. Kusadari cairan bening mulai bertumpuk diatas iris emerald ku. Aku menyekanya khawatir berubah menjadi air mata yang turun melewati pipiku. Mataku sedikit sembap , aku memang wanita payah, bodoh dan tak berguna. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menyobek-nyobek surat ini dan melemparnya kelaut lepas.

Namun hatiku masih sadar, apa yang kulakukan semakin menunjukan betapa bodohnya diriku.

"Pulanglah Saku-Chan, ini sudah hampir malam. Kau bisa kembali lagi besok dan menguburnya bersama Sasuke". Lagi-lagi aku dikagetkan oleh suara paman Tazuna. Kupikir dia sudah pulang kerumahnya, ternyata dia masih setia menemaniku disini. Paman Tazuna sangat baik, mungkin dia iba melihatku tak tega melihat aku duduk sendirian disinii, kepanasan , kediniginan menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang.

"Entahlah mungkin aku tak akan kesini lagi. Paman berapa lama aku tertidur?". Tanyaku pada paman Tazuna yang sedang berjongkok didepanku.

"Saaaangat lama. Kau tahu Saku-chan, laki-laki bisa dikatakan seorang pengecut jika membiarkan seorang gadis menunggu lama".

Kalimat itu …. Yah kalimat yang pernah dikatakan oleh bibi Mikoto padaku tempo hari yang lalu. Hatiku terenyuh mendengarnya, tapi Sasuke bukan seorang pengecut. Seburuk apapun yang dimiliki Sasuke hatiku tak akan pernah goyah, aku selalu mengagumi Sasuke.

"Paman, aku pulang dulu. Ibuku pasti mengkhawatirkanku". Aku berlari meninggalkan paman Tazuna yang masih berjongkok dibawah pohon.

Oo00oO

' _Tiba-tiba ini terasa menyakitkan, lebih sesak dari sebelumnya. Hatiku sakit bagai ditusuk sebilah pedang yang panas. Kenapa aku masih menyukai lelaki itu? Sesakit itukah cinta?'_

'tuk … tuk … tuk'

"Sasuke-kun .. Sasuke-kun". Pagi itu seperti biasa aku pergi kerumah Sasuke untuk berangkat sekolah. Seperti ada magnet dirumah biru tua itu, kaki ku dengan sendirinya melangkah masuk kedalam halaman rumah Sasuke. Seharusnya aku sudah membenci Sasuke jika mengingat kejadian kemarin. Mungkin karena aku benar-benar menyukainya sampai aku tak bisa membencinya.

Mata emerald ku membulat kaget. Yang keluar dari rumah ini bukan bibi Mikoto, bukan Paman Fugaku, apalagi Sasuke. Yang ada hanya orang asing , lelaki bertubuh tinggi rambut putih klimis. Pria itu nampak berwibawa sekali dengan wajahnya yang tegas.

"Ahh apa kau Sakura?". Tanya pria itu cepat. Aku mengangguk heran, kenapa pria asing ini tahu namaku.

"Sebelum pemilik rumah ini pindah karena urusan pekerjaannya, dia sempat memberi tahuku kalau dia tidak bisa datang ke kuil karena ada urusan penting". Jelas paman berambut putih itu. Detik itu juga nafasku terasa tersenggal, dia bilang pindah. Sasuke pindah tanpa memberi tahuku?

Oh kami-sama cobaan apa lagi ini, aku sudah tak sanggup.

"Terimakasih paman, saya permisi". Aku pergi tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun. Aku tak berniat menanyakan dimana Sasuke berada, kemana dia pergi dan apa alasannya. Sudah cukup penderitaanku sampai disini.

Berkali-kali aku mencoba bangun dari mimpi buruk ini namun nyatanya mustahil karena ini kenyataan. Ketika kusadari Sasuke sudah tak ada disini, dia pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata apapun padaku. Setidaknya dia bilang selamat tinggal, atau terimakasih.

' _Mungkin aku harus benar-benar melupakan dia, sosok lelaki yang kukagumi selama ini. Aku mencoba membuang Sasuke dari fikiranku tapi aku tak bisa membuang perasaan itu karena ..._

 _Tangis, cinta, bahagia, sedih,marah beragam perasaan kurasakan._

 _Tawa, senang, bahagia, canda , kau berikan... '_

.

.

 **10 Tahun kemudian …..**

Terpampang jelas sebuah gambar besar ditengah-tengah keramaian kota Jepang. Potret sang perempuan dengan helaian Pink nya tengah berpose indah dengan merk-merk Brand ternama, entah itu model sepatu, baju, make up, makanan terkenal dan lain-lain.

Gambar peremuan cantik nan molek menjadi hiasan ditengah kota padat itu. Dialah sang modeling.

'Jepret .. jepret ..' beberapa kilatan cahaya dan suara bidikan kamera menangkap sebuah objek. Objek yang begitu indah, seorang wanita berperawakan mungil dan tinggi sedang bebas berpose didepan kamera. Helaian merah mudanya sengaja ia gerai dan tertiup angin buatan.

Sang pemotret memberi instruktur padanya.

"Bagus, Hebat , sekali lagi .. yap. Mari kita istrirahat sebentar". Ujar sang pemotret.

"Sakura-san , kita punya wawancara di lima majalah besar. Lalu mendatangi acara talk show disalah satu stasiun televisi swasta dan satu lagi minggu depan ada pengambilan gambar di Los Angles". Tutur sang wanita yang menjabat sebagai asisten sang modeling bernama Haruno Sakura.

Gadis pink ini mengangguk paham seraya meminum minumannya. Inilah dunia sakura yang sekarang , sang modeling.

'Prang ..' suara botol bening terjatuh dari tas Sakura dan menggelinding bebas kelantai. Sakura langsung mengejarnya lalu mengambil.

"Sakura-san, benda apa itu? Jika Tuan Deidara melihatnya dia bisa marah, berikan padaku akan kubuang". Ujar wanita bersurai hitam sebahu, Shizune. Sang asisten hendak meraih benda bening itu namun Sakura menepisnya dengan cepat.

"Jangan sentuh, ini benda yang paling berharga miliku. Aku tak akan membuangnya, aku selalu menjaga ini".

Shizune terdiam melihat tingkah aneh Sakura. Gadis itu selalu membawa botol itu kemana saja. "Baiklah, kalau begitu simpan baik-baik. Jangan sampai tuan melihatnya". Sakura mengangguk dan kembali melakukan aktifitas pemotretannya

.

' _Hari lain tanpamu, terasa sangat cepat. Aku ingin melihatmu , aku bilang kalau aku tidak menjadi seorang desainer muda yang terkenal. Beberapa kali kucoba namun selalu gagal, aku harap kau tak sepeti ku, karena aku selalu berdoa untukmu'._

.

Oo00oO

'10 tahun yang lalu tepat ditempat ini, dibawah pohon maple aku berteduh sambil duduk terdiam menanti kedatanganmu seharian .

Aku yang dulu masih begitu naif menunggu seorang pria pemberi harapan palsu. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa jika harus menengok kembali kebelakang. Tapi sekarang juga aku masih naif, datang lagi ketempat penuh kenangan buruk ini. Apa apaan Sakura '.

Kini pohon maple yang dulunya hanya setinggi tiang bambu sekarang sudah sangat rimbun dan ada sebagian dedaunan yang sudah menguning. Ah waktu berjalan terasa sangat cepat, rasanya baru kemarin aku duduk disini dan sekarang tubuhku sudah benar-benar terlindungi oleh pohon yang menjulang ini.

Mataku tertutup perlahan, membuka kembali kenangan lama bersama dia. Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu aku idam-idamkan. Hingga detik ini pun masih aku idamkan juga. Sasuke, aku masih menantimu.

Aku mengambil botol bening ini dari kantong plastikku, kupegang dengan erat.

Ah kapsul waktu ya. Benda ini selalu kubawa setiap hari, tak peduli orang berkata aneh padaku karena ini sangat berharga. Sekarang umurku sudah 22 tahun, aku sudah tak sabar membuka surat ini bersamamu disini, dibawah pohon suci ini. Namun aku tak tahu dimana kau berada, apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Aku berharap adanya keajaiban sekarang'.

"Apa aku terlambat". Aku menangkap suara khas itu namun sedikit berat. Mataku menelisik tiap-tiap sudut tempat ini , mempertajam indra pendengaranku dan penglihatanku.

"Sakura, apa aku terlambat". Panggilnya lagi.

Kami sama apa ini mimpi, apa dia benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke?

"Sasuke-kun, kau benar-benar terlambat". Balasku dengan berurai air mata. Bukan air mata kesedihan, tapi kebahagiaan yang kurasakan.

Laki-laki bersurai raven itu berlari kearahku. Penampilannya sudah benar-benar berubah, rambut hitam yang menutupi sebelah matanya, tubuh tinggi tegak dan dia nampak terlihat sangat dewasa. Uchiha Sasuke, dia masih mengingatku rupanya.

'Duk ..' aku memukul dada bidang milik Sasuke sehingga ia terhuyung kebelakang.

"Kau sangat terlambat Sasuke-kun, aku sudah menunggumu hiks ,, sangat lama ,, hiks".

"Maafkan aku Sakura kau jangan menangis". Sasuke mengusap air mataku yang terus mengalir, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Seluruh air mataku tumpah disini, dihadapan Sasuke.

"Dulu aku tak-". Aku menempelkan telunjukku dimulut Sasuke. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya lagi, aku sudah melupakan kejadian dulu. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, sekarang jaman sudah berganti. Aku sudah kenyang merasakan kepedihan.

"Cukup Sasuke-kun aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Sekarang aku ingin sekali membuka surat ini , umur kita sudah 22 tahun kan". Kataku sambil menyerahkan botol bening ini pada Sasuke. Saat hendak kubuka tutup botol ini, tangan kekar miliknya menahanku.

"Kenapa Sasu?".

"Kau lupa apa peraturannya. Kita belum mengubur kapsul waktu ini".

"Oh astaga aku hampir lupa. Ayo kita kubur sama-sama".

Saat ini kami berada dibawah pohon maple , dimana dulunya sempat menjadi tempat yang menyakitkan namun sekarang menjadi kebalikannya.

Sasuke berjongkok, tangan-tangan putihnya mengeruk tanah sehingga terciptalah sebuah lubang yang tak terlalu dalam. Cukup untuk ukuran botol ini. Sekilas aku melihat tanah kering itu menjadi sedikit basah, ada tetesan cairan bening disana. Sungguh pemandangan yang begitu langka, Sasuke sedang menangis. Walaupun aku tak melihat jelas karena wajahnya merunduk. Dengan cepat ia menyekanya.

"Kau yang menguburnya Sakura". Perintah Sasuke. Aku mengangguk dan meletakan botol ini dengan perlahan. Lalu Sasuke mengubur botol ini dengan tangannya yang sudah sangat kotor. Tanganku ikut menggerak-gerakkan , mengubur botol ini sama-sama. Ada sentuhan lembut disana, Sasuke memegang kedua tanganku. Sangat erat , entah aku tak mengerti semua ini.

Sasuke seperti menyesali semuanya. Aku tahu dia tipe orang yang tidak banyak bicara, dia lebih sering bertindak.

"Sekarang?".

"Sebentar lagi Saku".

Aku melihat jam tanganku sekilas. "Sekarang ya Sasuke-kun, aku sudah tidak sabar".

"Tunggu 10 menit lagi Saku". Dia tersenyum lembut padaku. Kami-sama Sasuke tersenyum padaku, baru kali ini aku melihatnya.

"Baiklah , kita gali sekarang". Aku mengangguk. Kami menggali lagi lubang itu , kedengarannya memang sangat lucu. Nyatanya kapsul waktu ini tersimpan dirumahku, bukan ditempat ini.

Segera ku ambil surat berwarna biru milik Sasuke. Dia mengambil suratku yang berwarna pink.

Inilah saat yang kutunggu-tunggu selama 10 tahun, membaca surat Sasuke.

* * *

 _ **~~Untuk aku dan Sakura yang berumur 22 tahun~~**_

 _ **Dihari ulang tahunku yang ke 22 ini, aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai istriku. Kau jangan tanya kenapa karena aku juga mencintaimu. Aku tak akan pergi lagi meninggalkanmu, aku akan menjagamu. Inilah janji seumur hidupku.**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke**_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun".

"Ya HIME .."

"Benarkah ini, sejauh itukah kau sampai berfikir kesana? Kau sudah merencanakan ini dari awal kan".

"Ya".

"Jadi kepergianmu juga?".

"Ya"

"Cintaku terbalas juga?".

"Ya"

"Sasu-". CUP .. Dengan cepat Sasuke mencium bibirku sambil memeluku dengan erat seakan tak ingin lepas. Kami berpelukan bertukar perasaan. Menyela pagutan melepas rindu, Sasuke cinta pertamaku , ciuman pertamaku. Semua ini begitu indah. Ya Indah pada waktunya.

Kami-sama apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Aku tak mau kalau sampai terbangun, takut melihat kenyatan.

Aku dicium oleh lelaki yang aku sayangi selama ini. Sejenak aku tatap kedua onyx kelamnya, disana tergambar sebuah kilatan cahaya yang mengisyaratkan kalau dirinya benar-benar mencintaiku secara tulus.

"Sakura, aku tak sanggup mengatakan selamat tinggal padamu. Aku tak ingin membuatmu bersedih maka dari itu aku pergi bersama orang tuaku ke Hongkong. Betapa brengseknya diriku yang dulu. Mengebaikan seorang gadis cantik yang selalu mengejar cintaku". Perlahan jarinya menyibakan rambut pink ku kebelakang telinga. "Sebagai gantinya, aku akan selalu disampingmu. Selamanya Hime". CUP .. Sasuke mencium puncak kepalaku dengan durasi yang cukup lama. Sentuhan lembut itu ku resapi dalam-dalam.

"Will you marry me".

"Yes". Lagi-lagi air mata kebahagiaan kembali terjun dari mata emeraldku. Sasuke mengenakan sebuah benda perak ke jari manisku. Dan aku pun melakukan hal yang serupa padanya.

Akhirnya cinta kami dipersatukan dalam sebuah ikatan , dia melamarku dibawah pohon maple ini.

"Sakura kenapa kau kesini? Seolah kau tahu bahwa aku akan datang". Tanyanya padaku.

"Insting Sasu, Insting". Jawabku seraya mengerling padanya.

"Oh iya , kupikir aku tak usah membaca suratmu. Aku sudah tahu dari awal kalau isinya pasti tentang perasaanmu. Adakah yang lebih penting selain dua hal itu , Hime". Tanya Sasuke. kami pun duduk dibawah pohon ini.

"Heheh". Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

"Dan yang kedua nya, kau tak mungkin mengencangkan dasiku karena sekarang yang ada sebuah kamera menggantung dileherku. Itu pertanda kalau aku sudah gagal menjadi seorang pembisnis".

"Begitu ya .. " . Bibirku mengercut. Ternyata seorang jenius Sasuke bisa gagal juga.

"Disana aku sangat berharap bertemu denganmu, mungkin dengan mengambil pekerjaan ini aku bisa memotret model terkenal. Yaitu kau, hime".

"Kau rela membuang cita-citamu demi aku, Sasu?".

"Ya , aku seorang photograpy , bukan seorang yang pakai dasi". Jawabnya disusul dengan anggukan.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya kebahuku. Berat .. aku merasakan rambut hitamnya menusuk-nusuk pipiku, geli.

Kuusap helaian raven nya penuh kasih sayang. Kami-sama kumohon tetaplah seperti ini selamanya.

"Sasuke-kun , Tanjoubi omedetou ..."

 **``THE END``**

* * *

 **A/N :** Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku dapat kesempatan ikutan Event besar ini. Ini pertama kalinya saya ikutan kontes. Makasih semuanya , semoga dengan karya kecilku ini dapat menghibur.

.

.

* * *

 **Epilog**

"Saku-chan , Sasuke kalian sudah besar ya".

"Hai paman Tazuna, kami sudah membuka kapsul waktu kami"

"Wahh kalian memang ada-ada saja. Yasudah selamat bersenang-senang, paman harus kembali bekerja".

"Ya paman".

Sasuke hanya berkedip-kedip tak mengerti dengan percakapan Sakura dan paman Tazuna.


End file.
